


Podfic: Curving Like The Ocean Toward You

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it ain't broke, fix it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Curving Like The Ocean Toward You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemgi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curving Like The Ocean Toward You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16791) by Gyzym. 



Created for Elmg who won me in the HelpJapan auction, this is the story she requested.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201204056.zip)

*

[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201204057.zip)


End file.
